


Yobanashi Deceive

by orphan_account



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Songfic, Yobanashi deceive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic based on Kano's song Yobanashi Deceive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yobanashi Deceive

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

Lying is my specialty. But truth be told, I’m kinda bad at it. Isn’t it strange that its always the truth that seems the most suspicious? Funny isn’t it, the most true thing I’ve said sounds like a lie. 

We were all walking through the streets looking for any thing strange. “Ugh! I’m bored can we just go back!” I whine breaking the silence that had settle with the night.  
“No. Now stop complaining!” Kido yelled at me. 

Small conversations had started up among us. Kido walked silently next to me. “Hey, I’m bored can I tell you a story? It’ll make you laugh I swear.

Now this story takes place in a land far far away, just like any other story. Oh but, and now this is strange it'd seemed as if it were like any place.

Now there’s this boy. And there’s a monster in him. He’s been like this for ten years. Every year the monster had crawled deeper and deeper into his mind. Every time the boy would speak the monster would try to convince him to lie. The deeper the monster was in his brain the more he lied. 

So he lied and lied and he's been tricking ever since. Not a single person out there know’s what he’s really like or who he really is. He covers himself with a mask and no one can see what sits behind it. He’s just a monster by now, can't deny that it fits. One day he was with his friends and he started lying to them. Well they didn’t know he was lying so they fallowed his advice. But they got in trouble, so much trouble. His friends turned on him. “How could you do this!” They shouted at him. He just smiled a sly little grin. "Oh wait, my bad! Don't get mad! You should know I'm just a liar in the end.” 

Oh my god! He’s underhanded!” Kido interrupted me. “Where’s your trick? Why are you telling me this story?” I just shrugged. I hope she doesn’t mind that I don’t mind if I tell her a lie. “Can I continue? His friends walk off leaving him alone with one other, one of the girls. “What are you doing? How could you just do this to us, we’re your friends!” He leans closer to the girl, looking down at her. She looks up at him with fear in her eyes. "Is it now scaring you too?” He whispers in her ear, turns around, and walks away. 

As he lies and passes old friends and new enemies. He starts creating lies in his head. Life is just a game to him. He smiles at all the little manipulated pieces.

Now this boy has two friends. Friend 1 is a shy girl who disappears from sight as black would in the night. Friend 2 is a hiding boy crying because the hurtful lies. I'm pretty sure that's it. Stupid thoughts that he could love but he knew that wasn't possible a long time ago.  
Sure he knows now that if that all came true there's no way he would live all alone with nobody. His mind was battling it's self. 'Just another lie?' 'No no, I swear this is true!' His brain is drained and drowning itself with every 'no’!

Oh my god he's underhanded! Listen to this beating heart. All his greed, the forgery, is the only reality. If he's say he's really lonely, you could figure just a bit! And nothings changes. Ain't it crazy just enough to make you grin?” We had reached head quarters. A few people lingered in the couch area. 

"Oh my god he's underhanded! What a surprise, no one to blame. Can he no longer be saved? If he says there's "not a problem” I know that he'll never change. "Oh well I messed up again”. Hating himself until he dies. Drowning in the lies until THE END. 

Ah I spoke to much didn’t I? But that’s because this is just a made up story. Well then I’ll end it here. The next time the signal rings, let’s have an even more wonderful conversation.” 

“Where did you learn this story?” Kido asked me. 

“I made it up my self.” 

“Did you know that every character a writer creates has a piece of himself or someone he knows.”

“Is that so. I didn’t know that.”

“Really. I think you put a little more than piece into these characters.”

“Do you now?”

"So what mask are you wearing right now?” 

“Maybe one of shock, maybe one of confusion, who knows?” She took a step closer to me. I took a step back.

“Do you wanna know something? I’ve heard you in your room, when you think everyone’s asleep. I see you when you think everyone’s back is turned. Like you know when I’m invisible but still there, I know when your hurting. I see the hurt in your eyes, I see the tears build up in your eyes when you push yourself farther away. You don’t have to be alone any longer. I’m here and I can help.” Every step she took towards me I took backwards. "You still remember when we where kids. After the incident she came to talk to me. She told me what you did and what you said. ‘Is it now scaring you too’ you said too. Your powers scared and confused you and you wanted to escape so you through yourself in deeper and deeper into the lies. So deep you couldn’t distinguish truth from lie.” She had me all figured out. I had backed up and I was against the wall. "They started mixing and combining so you had no complete truths and no complete lies. You didn’t trust yourself any more. Every time I noticed or tried to help you pushed me away, convincing yourself that I was just another lie. It wasn’t! I can help! I can differentiate lie from truth! We can sort your mind out.” She stared into my eyes with a pleading look. “You are not a monster. You are not alone. You don’t need to hate yourself. Please let me help you. You can still be saved!” Her eyes searched my own. I felt tears coming but I blinked them back. “Please,” She whispered. “Please.” 

I moved closer to her bit by bit. “Okay,” I whispered. “You talking to me right here has made something clear for me,” I leaned my face closer to hers. I brushed my lips against her cheek, not knowing how she’d respond. What she did next did surprise me. She pushed her lips onto mine. The tears that I had been holding back for ten years now have finally spilled. Our kiss turned salty. She pulled away and smiled. I smiled back my real, true smile. 

“Who knew you had such a shy smile.” She took my hand and we sat on the couch to watch TV. Her head curled perfectly into my chest. 

There is now at least one truth in the sea of lies called my mind.


End file.
